


3. Delirium

by wordscorrupt



Series: Whumptober 2019 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Peter Parker, Near Drowning, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Sick Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 12:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordscorrupt/pseuds/wordscorrupt
Summary: In a split second, the ocean grabbed his son in an unsuspecting tidal wave and threw him back lifeless.





	3. Delirium

**Author's Note:**

> FYI Peter is around 8/9 in this

Tony knew how easy it was for one’s life to be permanently altered in a split second.

The arc reactor in his chest used to remind him of that lesson on a daily basis.

Now it was the image of Steve pulling Peter’s limp body from the ocean. Or his son’s blue-tinged lips, a stark contrast to his pale, faded skin. Or the feeling of his hands breaking his son’s tiny ribs in a desperate attempt to get his heart beating again.

In a split second, the ocean grabbed his son in an unsuspecting tidal wave and threw him back lifeless. 

“Daddy?”

Tony was instantly pulled back from his thoughts and glanced down at his son, who eyed him warily. He smiled, brushing the boy’s curls back from his eyes. “Yeah, bud?”

“Can I have some orange juice?”

Tony pressed a kiss to the top of Peter’s head. “Your wish is my command.”

Tony was actually thankful to be able to leave the position he had been in for the past couple of hours. Once Peter uncurled from his side and settled against the mound of pillows on the bed instead, Tony slipped off the bed and headed to the kitchen.

When he returned a few minutes later, he frowned when he heard Peter coughing. In any other scenario, he wouldn’t have been as concerned, but his son nearly drowned three weeks ago. Pneumonia that rose from it nearly landed his son on a ventilator. His pediatrician had given the all-clear a few days ago.

“You okay, bud?” Tony asked as he stepped back into his room.

Peter rolled his eyes, laying back down. “Yes, daddy, I’m _fine_.”

Tony tickled the bottom of his son’s foot as he walked by, making the boy giggle. “Well, _excuse _me for trying to make sure you’re fine.”

He sat back down on the bed, placing the glass of juice at the bedside.

Peter huffed, pressing himself back into his side. “You ask me that a million times a day. It’s annoying!”

Tony smirked, gently poking his son’s cheek. “Sue me for emotional damages,” He said before pressing a kiss to Peter’s forehead. “You’re my baby boy. It’s my job to make sure you’re okay.”

Images of his lifeless son flashed across his mind and he quickly placed a hand on top of his son’s chest, feeling the heartbeat underneath his fingertips. A moment later, Peter placed his own hand on top of his, patting it gently.

“I know, daddy. You’re doing a good job.”

Tony blinked the tears away from the corner of his eyes, smiling. “I’m glad you approve, baby.”

Hours later, Tony found himself doubting his role as a father once more.

Tony had tucked Peter in for the night with a kiss to his forehead. It seemed he had closed his eyes just for a second before FRIDAY was waking him up.

Peter had developed a fever overnight and it had already reached 104 degrees. By the time Tony had reached Peter, Bruce had been informed and instructed FRIDAY to draw up a bath.

“Baby, daddy’s here. I’m here, it’s okay,” Tony cooed, trying to restrain Peter’s flailing limbs as he lowered him down into the bath with Bruce’s help.

Peter let out an ear-piercing cry as the water touched his bare skin. He kicked and screamed, water splashing everywhere. “Daddy, no! Daddy, please!”

Tony’s heart seized up at his son’s terrified voice.

Peter continued to cry, grabbing at Tony’s shirt and trying to desperately climb his way back out. “Daddy, please, don’t put me back in the ocean. Daddy, please!”

“Baby, it’s not the ocean, I promise. It’s just a bath. We’ve got to get your fever down, sweetheart,” Tony said, pressing kisses to his son’s knuckles.

His words were in vain though. His son was far too out of it at this point as he continued to cry and try to fight his way out.

“That’s it,” Tony murmured and a moment later he was submerged in the bath water. Peter was instantly wrapped around him like a tiny Koala bear.

Peter’s fingers dug into his back, certain to leave marks later. “Daddy, the wave. It’s gonna get us. We have to get out!”

“Nothing’s going to get you, baby, not when I have you.”

His words seemed to have worked for the moment. He glanced over Peter’s head and nodded at Bruce who looked almost shell-shocked. Bruce nodded back eventually and he grabbed a washcloth, soaking it with the water before handing it over to Tony.

“Just going to clean your face, sweetheart. Remember, it’s just a bath,” Tony explained gently, pulling Peter away just a bit.

Peter whimpered as Tony pressed the wet cloth to his face. Tony cooed, pressing a kiss to Peter’s forehead, instantly feeling the heat from his fever. He pressed the cloth there as soon as he backed away.

“I’m so proud of you, Petey. You’re being so brave right now,” Tony crooned, gently rocking Peter in his arms.

Bruce left, returning a moment later with a thermometer, pressing it gently into Peter’s ear. Tony held his breath as he watched Bruce glance down at the reading.

“His fever is going down,” Bruce stated with a smile, grabbing a towel. “We can pull him out now.”

Tony nodded his head, smiling shakily. Peter whimpered but otherwise subdued as Tony transferred him to Bruce’s open arms, immediately being wrapped up in the towel.

As Bruce carried Peter back to bed, Tony hurried to get out of the tub and stripped from his soaking wet clothes in order to get dry and put new ones on.

By the time he got back, Bruce had somehow changed Peter, stuck an IV into his arm and tucked him into bed where the boy was soundlessly asleep.

“His pneumonia is back, I think. We won’t know unless we run the tests, but he’s going to be okay, Tony.” 

Tony shook his head, dragging his fingers through his hair. “He was coughing earlier tonight. I should have taken it more seriously.”

Bruce gave him a sympathetic look, replying, “You couldn’t have known.”

Tony sighed, starting to crawl into bed next to his son. “Will he be okay up here? Or should we take him down to the medbay?”

Bruce smiled reassuringly. “Leave him up here to rest, at least until the pediatrician comes in in the morning and we can go from there.”

Tony nodded his head, changing his position until he was a little bit more comfortable before pressing a kiss to Peter’s cheek. “Love you, kiddo.”


End file.
